Late Date
by LoveMaow
Summary: Aomine and Kise meet up for a date. Kise's late... again. One-shot. Contains smut, yaoi, sex, slight deep throating. Be warned.


This is a Yaoi, with sex. So be warned.

This is a one shot that i got inspired to do... Enjoy :)

(side note: i do not own these characters but i own the right to make fabulous smut about them... :D )

* * *

Aomine leaned against a wall tapping his foot against the ground as he waited for his lover. The bright haired idiot was late; again. How many times had it been? It seemed to be far too many to count. With them both going to two different schools it was rare for them to have the same days off, yet Kise was late. Aomine wasn't optimistic about many things, but he thought they could truly work things out, even with the little time they got to see each other. He frowned crossing his arms, people were rushing by trying not to fall under his sharp glare. He couldn't help it, his anger was boiling; boiling in his stomach a mixture of disappointment and rage.

He should just give up, it would be better that way. Momoi would get off his case, he'd be able to sleep at night and perhaps find someone else to comfort him. He shut his eyes as he weighed his opinions.

**"Aominecchi,"** He didn't have to open his eyes to know who was calling him. Kise stood in front of him, a cute smile on his face as he apologized. **"I'm sorry for being late, girls cornered me at Shibuya station, and it took me a bit to get away."** He was always late, for the same goddamn reason. Aomine had to fight the urge to yell at the blonde.

**"Whatever,"** He scoffed pushing himself off the wall, looking at Kise. The man was dressed cutely, there was no wonder he had been stopped. He wore a pale blue plaid button up shirt, cuffs rolled up to his elbows, Dark black boot-cut jeans that hugged his ass wonderfully, and a top his head he wore a knitted brimmed toque. This was the reason Amine had a hard time breaking things off, even with Kise being an hour late he was cute as hell.

Aomine was different, wearing clothes for comfort rather than appeal. He wore a plain white tee, basic pants and his jacket unzipped. He didn't have the appeal like Kise but that didn't seem to bother the other male. **"Where you wanna go? the movies? Lunch?"** Kise asked happy to go anywhere Aomine wanted.

Aomine smirked, looking at the blonde a devilish smirk spreading across his face. He would not treat Kise like a girl, no he had lost that chance when he showed up late. He would treat him how he deserved to be treated, roughly and relentlessly. **"A Hotel,"** He stated firmly.

Kise face burned crimson as he looked away from Aomine; he wasn't bashful but the way Aomine spoke made him feel so embarrassed. He looked at Aomine, his cheeks still hot with embarrassment as he nodded.

Aomine smirked, the blush on Kise's cheek was wonderful, he couldn't wait to see his whole body turn that color. He walked quickly, setting the pace at a brisk walk as he shamelessly lead Kise towards the Love hotel district. Aomine wasn't going to take Kise to a high class suit, that would be a treat, not a punishment.

Even with his quick pace, Kise kept up.

Aomine showed no shame as he entered the hotel, quickly making his way to a desk. He grabbed his wallet, flipping it open, grabbing the cash and paying. They'd make use of their three hours; plenty of use. **"You coming?**" He asked Kise who was slowing down. He always felt awkward entering a love hotel with Aomine, but he knew it was no use, he just had to fight those feelings.

**"Yes,"** He said quickly following Aomine, who lead them to one of the many doors. Unlocking the door, Aomine held it open for Kise. Kise entered the familiar room, it like many of the others rooms Aomine and him had share only had the essentials. There was a bed, a bedside table and a lamp, nothing more. Aomine shut the door behind Kise, not waiting for Kise as he removed his jacket and pulled off his shirt.

Kise bit his lip as he stared at Aomine's chiseled abs. The man worked out, basketball making his body like a fine Greek statue. It made Kise horny just looking at it. He knew not to procrastinate, or Aomine would rip his clothes off; and as great as that was in a movie sex scene in real life it made it awkward going home. He removed his hat letting it hit the floor. He wasn't flabby, His body was fit and muscular but not like Aomine's; and he always felt inferior.

**"Down on your knees,"** Aomine spoke an order, watching Kise tremble as he heard his words. He didn't know if he trembled out of excitement, fear or embarrassment, but whichever it was he didn't care. He lowered the zipper, his pants remaining up even as he did so due to his belt. He adjusted himself loose of his briefs, allowing his not yet hard member out of his pants.

Kise didn't wait for another order, He moved closer to Aomine, looking up at his dark skinned lover with soft brown eyes. He touched Aomine's member, handling it with care. He gently kneaded Aomine as he stared longingly at the penis that would soon be inside him. He could feel himself growing hard at the very thought. Kise placed a soft kiss against the head, feeling Aomine stiffen as he did so. Kise couldn't hold back much longer, he had to taste Aomine, it had been too long.

Kise took one last look at Aomine before he started to work, licking Aomine's cock from the tip down along the side to the base. He repeated the action, gently sucking at the side as he went. Aomine now had a fully sustained erection. It Made Kise happy that Aomine got excited like this, made him want to be with him more. He sucked at the tip of Aomine's cock, rubbing it against his lips much like how a girl would apply lipstick. He was no longer embarrassed, he was horny and wanting more.

Opening his mouth he allowed the first two inches of Aomine's Member in, slowly swishing it around his mouth. **"Watch the teeth,"** Aomine hissed as Kise began to move bobbing his head to take a bit more. Kise paced himself, lubricating Aomine's dick evening, so it wouldn't be so rough later.

His hands tangled in Kise's hair, Kise was getting better at fellatio. Aomine's eyes narrowed as he felt his cock grow warmer. He looked down at Kise, smirking before tugging his hair, pulling him back to the tip before he pushed shoving his cock into Kise's throat. Kise whimpered, as tears pooling his eyes as he tried not to gag as the cock was shoved deep. Aomine was being rough, moving his head with his hand tangled in his hair. Kise didn't resist, he moved at the pace Aomine set.

Tears running down his face as he choked on the Aomine's full 6 inches of cock was in his mouth, his nose pressed against Aomine s pelvis and his hand on Aomine's hip. He struggled to stay breathing through his nose but it was hard, not enough oxygen could get in or out. He stayed there still, as he tried not to spasm from lack of air. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Aomine's dark blue eyes.

Aomine could see Kise's panic and desire to breath but held out. He only allowed Kise to pull back at the last minute. Kise pulled back sharply gasping and sputtering for breath. He panted as his body got the air it had been screaming for. **"You could..."** He huffed, his face damp with tears, **"have killed me."**

**"But i didn't,"** Aomine was cocky, demanding and selfish. Yet Kise was still in love with the man. Kise Felt Aomine's hand on his face, holding his hair out of his eyes. "Get up," He stated his foot moved, rubbing against his straining erection. **"You're so dirty. Getting an hard from giving me head?"** He chuckled lowly as he watched Kise stand.

**"Can't help it,"** Kise muttered looking away from Aomine. He began to undress himself, removing his own shirt revealing his own toned body. He worked hard, practicing every day, to get better at the sport that had truly connected him with Aomine. He removed his jeans before dropping his boxers. He stood there completely naked, embarrassed yet free. He moved to the bed, not waiting for Aomine.

Aomine began to remove his pants knowing that they were going to continue. He tossed his pants to the side before slowly removing his boxer briefs. He, unlike Kise, wasn't shy; he knew his body was good looking and that Kise wanted it. Before getting onto the bed, he opened the bedside table, knowing what was in it. A bottle of clear lubricant, a named brand bottle at that. He tossed the bottle on the bed next to Kise before getting on the the bed himself. He crawled over Kise, who was on his back looking up at him. He leaned down, kissing Kise hard, his tongue slipping in and tangling Kise's.

Kise looked at Aomine his eyes full of warm and tender love, he loved the man above him. **"I love you,"** Kise words seemed to float in the air. They caused Aomine to smile as he whispered sweet nothings into Kise's ear before going lower and placing kisses along Kise's jaw line down his neck and towards his stomach.

**"Even you're nipples are hard,"** He teased biting down on the erect nipple.

Kise gasped, toes curling at the intense euphoria that spread through his body. His hips raised off the bed as he desired to be touched grew. Aomine didn't rush, he took his time teasing Kise's with his tongue as his hand slowly ran over his stomach before finally touching Kise's erection. His hand lingered on the hardened flash for a moment before it slipped past, barely touching the man's balls. He had to loosen Kise up, get him ready for the wild sensation that would soon be rattling his body.

Aomine's moved back, finally removing his mouth from Kise's breast. He removed his hand, grabbing the bottle of lubricant that had been beside Kise. He squeezed a glob onto his hands, rubbing them together before moving to Kise's hole. He began by gently pushing his finger in, while one hand touched Kise's aching member. It was a process of moving and spreading and allowing Kise to grow comfortable with his fingers; But Aomine was slow and careful, the lube helping the process.. **"Turn over."** Aomine helped Kise turn over on his hands and knees.

**"Aominecchi," **Kise whined, Aomine rubbed his own cock, the remaining lubricant and cum making it slippery. **"I don't like this position."** He could feel Aomine shift getting into position. **"I can't see your fa... ah... "** His sentence was cut short by Aomine thrusting into him. His arms shook as he tried to remain on all fours, with one thrust he felt like collapsing into pure pleasure.** "wai.. wait,"** He breathed as Aomine began to move. He didn't listen to Kise's pleas he moved, sliding out of Kise before pushing right back in.

Kise was tight, body aching for Aomine to hit the sweet spot. Although they had had sex often, it wasn't every time Aomine got to the treasure trove of divine pleasure. Kise gasped as Aomine reached around grabbing hold of his cock firmly. Kise could hear the slapping of Aomine's skin hitting his, and feel the pleasure from being entered and stroked. He mewled softly as the friction began to build.

His body was shaking from the pleasure and attention that Aomine was giving him. It was amazing. He fell forward, his arms giving way, his face rubbing into the bed with each thrust. **"Ao... mine,"** He moaned as the male shifted his hips entering deep into him. His hand worked at his cock, rubbing and pleasing him with each thrust.

Aomine moved, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. He smirked at the cute whimpers and moans that Kise released and felt his heartstrings tug when he hear Kise say his name. There was nothing more sexy than your lover crying out your name during sex, nothing. **"More... Harder... Aominecchi!**" Except maybe that.

Aomine was happy to oblige, He picked up the pace, with each thrust he was slamming into Kise, pushing deeper and deeper. Aomine grunted, he was close. Kise's body was squeezing him, wrapping his member in the pure bliss. His pace was quickening, as he pound into Kise.** "God damn it,"** He huffed sweat dripping down his spine. Kise back was arched hoping Aomine could hit his sweet spot, get him to climax.** "hah,"** Aomine's voice echoed in the empty room. His hand rubbed hard and fast, bringing Kise to climax just before Aomine. He jerked his hips, his pace almost erratic as he pushed himself over the edge, Kise's ass tightening as he came only sped up his orgasm.

His thick seed spilled out into Kise, as he stilled himself in the warmth that was Kise. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing as he remained there, his cum spurting into his lover. He pulled out his dick, now limp. Kise squirmed, he immediately missed the warmth of having Aomine in him. He rolled over, onto his back looking back up at Aomine. Though Aomine had planned to punish him for being late, it wasn't really a punishment.

Kise pushed himself up, placing a kiss upon Aomine's lips. Kise cocked his head to the side a sweet smile on his lips, as his hips wiggled slightly. Aomine loved the lusty look on Kise's face, and how his eyes seemed to plead for more. Kise licked his lips, parting them with his tongue. **"Can we go another round, Aominecchi?"**


End file.
